Through Better and Worse
by Mrs Mayor Of Dogsville
Summary: After a tragic accident that happens to one of the Agathons, can their marriage survive?  It's more pg13, but due to the lang. I thought I'd play it safe with a M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through Better and Worse  
By: Mrs Mayor Of Dogsville  
Summary: After a tragic accident that happens to one of the Agathons, can their marriage survive?  
Ratings: PG-13-R (for lang. mostly)  
Notes: I don't own jack! If I did, trust me you would be seeing more of the Agathons!!! Plus I would just like to say that I'm sorry I put the couple through hell, I think I started this fic when I got off a bad day at work and I just kept writing. Also there are many moments that might seem familiar, all I have to say is…"This has happened before and will all happen again"

-------------------------------------  
Chapter 1

_**"Action Stations, Actions Stations. Set condition one throughout the fleet."**_

Helo raced down the stairwell, blood and adrenaline pumping within his veins. He dodges the clamoring deckhands and discarded tools trying to reach his raptor. He jumps up on the wing and takes his place in the pilot's chair.

Not so long ago he would have been the one sitting in the ECO station, but with losing more and more pilots to vipers and the cylons Helo upgraded. With some new nugget in the ECO chair Helo quickly does his launch preparations, so he can go intercept the cylons before they reach the fleet. Engines hot and ready for action the raptor is pushed into the launch bay by Tyrol's knuckle-draggers where he takes off.

_'Ten frakking times.'_ he thought. Within the last 48 hours the cylons have been catching up to the fleet. Ten fracking times that he feared he was going to lose his life or his wife. Whenever they finally feel that they've lost the cylons the frackers jump in again. It's not like the stories he's heard before, about the cylons jumping after them every 33 minutes or so. They can't get a fixed time or anything, so all they can do is sit and wait. _'Well, at least Sharon is in the CIC today. Thank Gods for small favors.' _

The first time the cylons appeared was when the fleet was refueling near a nebula. Starbuck was lucky enough to see it before dradis did. Unfortunately with that storm Galactica's dradis was basically crap.

_'If Starbuck didn't see it…No, don't think about that' _he told himself. But nonetheless if Starbuck hadn't seen that raider in time Galactica, the fleet, his family wouldn't be here.

The raptor gave a shutter when one of the raiders rockets blew up a little too close to his ship. 'Never send an ECO to do a pilots job.' Sharon often joked like to him. Not everyone saw that side of her. After their wedding Kara has been more open with Sharon, even going so far as to calling her "my toaster buddy" and even taking her to Joe's bar whenever he really pisses her off.

(A couple of weeks ago)

"I guess I did overreact, but with all the CAPs and Hera's constant nightmares I just need to…I don't know get some release." said Sharon after downing a shot of whatever Starbuck ordered for her.

Sharon and Kara were both sitting at the bar; Sharon with both elbows on the counter puts her head in her hands taking a breather. Starbuck barely contains a giggle at what her friend said.

"No, I seriously need--"

"A good old fashion frak." interrupts Starbuck. Sharon stares at her friend as she continues her train of thought. "You know, the kind of frak where it's sweaty, grimy and primal. Where you just seconds away from screaming at the top of your lungs, terrified that the deck crew will hear your screams, but at the same time even more turned on by that thought."

Sharon with her head leaning on one of her hands quickly downs another shot that Conner just refilled. "I was thinking more along the lines of going down to the gym and using the punching bag."

Starbuck swiveled in her seat to face Sharon. "Hey, the way I see it you have two options. One we can both go down to the gym and spar. After you're done getting your ass kicked by me you can take a shower and go to bed, all clean and bruised."

Sharon chuckled at Starbuck; only she would be the one to actually get into a fight with a cylon. Both taking another shot while Starbuck taking a puff on her cigar.

"Or you can go with option number two. Which is where we both go back to your room. Let me steal my little goddaughter for the night while you and Karl frak until both your throats are hoarse. Go frak again in the shower stalls that you always fantasized doing and go to bed clean-ish, satisfied, and bruised in that special way where you are walking around funny for a couple of days."

"Damn Starbuck you always did have a way with words. But quick question how did you know about the shower--"

"Shower stall fantasy. Please, Karl tells me everything. For instance he knows that you never faked an organism because your back does that red "whop whop" thing."

If Starbuck was trying to make her feel uncomfortable, it wasn't working…okay maybe a little.

"Hey, you know he can't keep a secret from me, by the way are all cylons that flexible or did you have to practice and practice."

Sharon smirked and downed her final shot as she stood up. Starbuck stubbed out her cigar and followed Sharon out the bar.

"What you jealous that this cylon can out frak you and kick your ass." said Sharon as the duo exited the hanger bay.

"Trust me, I can take you out before you can compute the situation." said Starbuck as she playfully put her arm around Athena's shoulders.

"I'm sure you think you can." replied Athena. Then quicker then Starbuck realized Athena quickly grabbed Starbuck's arm and twisted it behind her back.

"HA!! Now say IT!!!"

Kara about to deny Athena the satisfaction but then felt her arm tighten under the cylon's grip. "Oww!! All right! All right!!! Any idiot can pilot a viper, but it takes smarts to pilot a raptor!!"

Athena proud of her way she broke the viper pilot let go and continued her way down to her room. Starbuck walking beside her mumbled "bus driver" to her, but she didn't respond because they finally arrived to their destination.

(Agathon Quarters)

Karl doing something he would have even dared to think of months ago, brushing his daughter's crazy curly hair. Where she got her locks from he has no idea. The only person he can think of that had curly hair in his family was some cousin that he never knew or met. If it hadn't been for the holiday cards that were sent to his mother, he'd be questioning Sharon. He smirked at that thought _'Yeah, and when she's done kicking my ass, she would recruit Starbuck into verbally abusing me while Cottle removes the boot from my colon.'_

He was finishing up when the door opens and both Sharon and Kara walk in. Kara took Hera away for some god mother/daughter time, while Sharon practically pounced on him when the two left. _'That was one __**good**__ night' _He tracked down Kara the next day and gave her a bottle of Ambrosia. Although Kara said it was worth it just to see them both limping around with the biggest grins on their faces. Starbuck wasn't the only one who has become a solid friend to the Agathons. Duella as well has also been growing closer to them. At first when Karl got promoted into the CIC Dee really showed him the ropes. After Kara left with Sam to New Caprica Karl felt like he lost his rock. She offered Karl a chance to come down with them, but they both knew he wouldn't. Sharon was really opening up again after the supposed death of Hera, and he was NOT leaving the ship without her.

As days passed on Helo would find Dee looking more and more depressed as more and more days passed with Lee Adama commanding the Pegasus. The two would find themselves sitting alone in the mess hall, until one day Karl decided to sit with her. Each day they would get to know more and more about the other. She now got to hear Helo's side of the story of his time on cylon-occupied Caprica and not some half-baked rumor. Hell anytime that he had off and wasn't spending it with Sharon he was spending it with Dee. Either in the dwindling pilots rec. room playing cards and telling bad jokes or in the gym teaching her how to box and better self-defense. When the day came that she was transferring to Pegasus Karl couldn't help but feel bummed. She was so excited that she got to be with Lee, that she even told Helo about the transfer before Apollo found out about it.

The day that he spent on New Caprica at the ground breaking ceremony was bittersweet. He got to see Sam and Kara and even joined in on a pyramid game. He knew it was stupid, but a part of him felt giddy that he got to play along side Samuel T. Anders.

Dancing was never something he was great at, but at least he didn't suck like Apollo. After being stepped on by the thousandth time by Lee, Dee grabbed Karl and danced with him. Both having their fill of New Caprica, Karl and Dee caught the next raptor back to Galactica. Because both were going their separate ways Karl asked Dee to get up early so they could both have a goodbye breakfast. After spending the night in Sharon's cell Helo got up an hour earlier than usual to say goodbye to another dear friend. The whole breakfast was bittersweet and sad, but he was still happy for her. After he helped load her belongings into the raptor, for the first time saw Dee's eyes glistening with unshed tears. Giving her a hug, Helo helped Dee to her seat and watched as the raptor left with his friend. It wasn't until his own wedding that he not only saw Dee, but Kara and Sam as well. Karl can still remember the shocked voice over the phone, when she got her wedding invitation.

(Months ago)

"So, she finally roped you into marrying her. I have to say I'm impressed. The famous Karl "I'm never going to settle down" Agathon is being trapped into the holy bond of matrimony, by none other than a cylon."

Karl could understand her shocked reaction. All over the ship he's been receiving the same reaction. Everyone knew that Karl loved Sharon, and many were accepting that Sharon does indeed love Karl. Even though many knew that they loved each other, it was one thing to love a cylon, it's quite another to marry one.

"Yeah, Yeah. So are you coming or what? Cause I need someone to wrap the Scarf of Aphrodite around us."

Karl was met with silence on the other side.

"Kara? You still there?"

"Umm…You want me to be the one to wrap Aphrodite's scarf around you two. I have to say Karl I'm honored you give me that."

"Great, and as an important figure in the wedding I'm giving you a very special task."

"Whoa…wait…what's this "special task" that you're sending me on."

"I need you to help find me a dress for Sharon. She's a little smaller than you, but I figured if you need someone to pull off a miracle you need--"

"You'll need to get Starbuck. Yeah, yeah I'll get your dress, but just so you know I plan to give you a bitchin' bachelor party. So, swipe as many aspirins as you can from Cottle." Karl laughed and said his farewells to Kara before hanging up.

The day before his wedding Kara and Sam came aboard Galactica. It was quite funny watching Kara's shocked expression when she heard of Kat's promotion to CAG.

"What the frak were they thinking making that stim junkie CAG!!"

"Hey lighten up, she has really stepped up."

"Yeah whatever, well point me towards the bride. I've got a gift for her." she says holding up a white box, which was carrying Sharon's dress.

"She's where she's always been at, her cell."

"Wait is the Admiral going to let her out for the wedding?" said a confused Anders.

"Well, technically she still stays in her cell, but it's no longer guarded or even locked. Hell, next to the Admiral and the XO's cabins, she has the best quarters on Galactica." explained Helo as he took both Kara and Sam out of the hanger bay.

"Well, I'll catch up with you two in a bit. I have to drop this off to the bride." Starbuck headed down the corridor that held Sharon. When she arrived she was somewhat startled at the scene before her. There Admiral Adama and Sharon were talking while drinking like they were old buddies.

"Umm…sorry to interrupt, but I have something for you." Starbuck entered the cell and handed the box to Sharon, while giving Adama a big hug.

"It's not spectacular, but it's something. Sorry I couldn't find anything just white, but I figured you wouldn't mind since you're far from being a virgin."

Sharon gave an amused look as she opened the box. Inside was a cream lightly colored floral printed sundress. Taking the dress out and gently laying it in front of her displaying it.

"That's fine. I'll still look hot in it." said Sharon. Adama and Starbuck chuckling at Sharon's humor. "No, seriously Kara…it's perfect."

"Well, not to get all mushy, but I have a bachelor's party to go to. We're sending Karl's bachelor hood off with a bang."

"I have no doubt." said Adama as he took another sip of his drink.

"Just don't get him so drunk that he is incoherent for tomorrow." said Sharon as she places the dress on her bed.

"Oh Sharon, you know I can't promise that." Starbuck says as she leaves the cell, heading down to the pilot's rec. room for the party.

Once Starbuck left Adama continued his conversation with Sharon. "I've managed to acquire something from the Pegasus, that I think you'll appreciate."

As Adama walks out the cell door and picks up a bag that Lee sent over to him. Coming back into the cell he moves one of the chairs in front of the coffee table, across from the couch. Sitting in the chair he takes out a small wooden box. Sharon sits on the couch across from the Admiral and sees that the box was a portable chess set.

"Lee found this among Cain's things. The problem is though there's no one on this ship that I believe would be an appropriate opponent."

Sharon smiled at Adama as the two were putting the game together. She still remembers the memory of her first time meeting Adama and how much she, well Boomer…actually looked up to him. Sharon would never really admit this, but she was so upset that the Admiral had despised her when they actually met for the first time. Now, even after the set back on the mission to retrieve the survivors on cylon-occupied Caprica her relationship with the Admiral was one that she held very close to her heart.

The wedding between Karl Agathon and Sharon Valerii was definitely a first on Galactica. Neither one really wanted a religious wedding, but Sharon knew Karl wanted some of his beliefs incorporated into the ceremony. After Adama would legally pronounced them man and wife Kara would gently place a white see-though scarf around the couples' head as they shared their first kiss. Once their first kiss was over, Kara gracefully took the scarf off the two and gently folded it.

Not many actually showed up for the nuptials, and the few that did mainly showed up for Karl's sake. Lee was adamant about not going and Tigh didn't even bother to acknowledge Helo's existence. None of that affected the couple before, and they weren't going to start now. The small celebration after the wedding was held in the pilots' rec. room consisted mostly of drinking, smoking, and various card games. Karl was in the middle of a good hand when Dee pulled Sharon aside.

"First off, I just want you to know that I don't agree with this marriage. Karl loves you and I hope you realize just how much he does. Cause if you hurt him, I will kill you."

Sharon never heard the normally kind and docile Dee ever use a death threat on anyone before. Taking a deep breath and looking straight into Duella's eyes "Dee, thank you for being a friend to Karl. I know many of you really disapprove, but understand that I love Karl and I'm not going anywhere."

After her little one on one with Dee, Starbuck and Racetrack also gave Sharon a similar speech. The only one who really gave her any kind of well-being was Admiral Adama.

Karl Agathon realized that many would never approve of his marriage, and if wasn't a strong enough person he would have listened to his friends and comrades. However, it was moments like these, where he would see her across the room talking to the Admiral and she would look at him and smile. Feeling a rush of blood reaching his cheeks and his stomach creating a butterfly sensation. It was moments like this where all those negative comments fell on deaf ears. _'Frak em'_

(Present Day-Cylon Attack)

The CIC was busting with so much energy. The voices of pilots were overlapping each other, that it was extremely hard to understand it all. Sharon was in the CIC before the cylons attacked, she and Gaeta were trying to come up with a reason why the cylons kept finding their location. Sharon made a discovery that one of the ships was secreting a particular radiation signature, however before they could do anything about it the cylons jumped in.

_'Helo is in the raptor today.' _She shouldn't worry, but she couldn't help it. Karl was a great raptor pilot; hell he can even pilot a viper pretty well. It's just that it only takes one moment and one raider to destroy one of the most important people in her life.

_**"Starbuck bank left NOW!!!" screamed Helo over the loudspeakers.**_

Sharon was standing anxiously in the middle of the CIC staring into the monitors. Her eyes never leaving the dot representing Helo.

_**"HOLY FRAK!! That was a close one. I owe you Karl." replied a relieved Starbuck.**_

"Admiral the fleet has jumped away." shouted Lt. Gaeta

"Dee call all our birds home." said Adama

The chaos in the CIC tripled as everyone prepared for the FTL jump.

_**"SHIT!! We're hit. Galactica this is raptor 497, we've been hit and we're going to have to eject." shouted Helo over the loudspeakers. **_

In that moment Sharon experienced something that only happened when she held Hera for the first time, her heart stopped.

(Raptor 479)

"Gods Damnit!! Strap yourself in quickly before that raider finishes us up!" shouted Helo at his ECO.

Once both pilots were strapped in they ejected out of the raptor. They weren't gone more than a couple of seconds before their raptor exploded. Karl never experienced this kind of pain before in his life. His legs…it was almost blinding as he looked down at his legs.

(Starbuck's Viper)

Starbuck saw Helo's raptor explode, but thankfully she saw both raptor pilots ejected before going down with their ship. "Racetrack, Starbuck. Go pick up our two pilots before we lose them. I'm going after that toaster son of a bitch." Starbuck was right on it's ass when she took her shot. She took in perverse pleasure in killing that mother frakker.

(Raptor 817)

"Galactica this is Racetrack, we got our two missing pilots and---"

"FRAK! Racetrack, Helo's not responding and he's bleeding really bad in his suit." shouted Skulls.

Racetrack turned to look at Helo and paled when she saw him. _'Oh my Gods' _Keeping her mind focused Racetrack had her eyes glued to Galactica's landing deck and kept her raptor floored. "Helo stay with us, gods damns it."

_'Faster, come on you rusty bucket, COME ON!'_

"Racetrack, Galactica you're coming in too hot." said the LSO

"NO FRAK! Make sure there's a medical team waiting for us."

(Galactica)

Her heart pumping acid though her veins as Sharon ran. The halls were a blur and if she didn't have her cylon reflexes she would have plowed into the various officers that were clamoring around in the halls of Galactica. Jumping down five steps and taking a hardcore left Sharon was at the top of the walkway of the hanger deck. Putting her hands on the rail and lifting her feet Sharon slides down the steep staircase. She sees the raptor. She sees the medical team crowding around the entrance. She sees six hands grabbing onto her. The Chief, Starbuck, and Apollo grabbed a hold of her trying to keep the hysterical cylon from seeing what was left of her husband.

"NOO!! Get you mother FRAKKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" screamed Athena. Never taking her eyes off the raptor.

"Athena STOP! That's an order!" shouted Apollo trying to push her off to the side, but failing miserably.

Athena hearing her superior officer's orders was about to calm down, that was until she caught a glimpse of Helo being carried out of the raptor. Losing whatever reasoning she had left she threw Starbuck into Apollo and shoved the Chief into a workbench. She was only a couple of feet from Helo, when out of nowhere Athena felt a blinding pain on her face. A warm rush of blood was protruding profusely from her nose as she felt the momentum of her body collide into the side of a workbench. Putting her hand to her face, she saw that her hand was heavily coated with blood and small bits of cartilage. _'What the frak?'_ Sharon looks up and sees Cally holding a wrench in her hand breathing quite hard.

"You mother frak---"

Cally grabs her and pushes her up against on of the pillars in the hanger bay.

"Stop! You need to Stop!!" shouted Cally inches away from Athena's face

"I need you to get the frak out of my FACE!" screamed Athena

Knowing that Athena was about to toss her like rag doll. "Helo! You need to stop and think of him. You need to let Cottle take care of him or he WILL DIE!"

Having hearing that come out of Cally's mouth made Athena stop her struggle. Watching the medical team frantically trying to revive Karl made all of Sharon's fear and desperation hit her all time limit. Letting out a vicious cry Sharon fell back against the pillar sliding down to the floor crying hysterically. All the while still grasping on tightly to Cally. Sharon didn't care that at her weakest moment, the one of the few people she disliked saw her break down. Sharon didn't notice how long she was on the hanger bay floor, but I must have been awhile because mass amounts of blood, cartilage, tears, and other various fluids were now dominating her entire bottom half of her face drizzling down her neck and covering her uniform.

Throughout the entire exchange Cally didn't more or speak a word, not even when Athena's blood was covering her uniform as well. When both made eye contact Cally knew that whatever it was she was doing was over. Both standing up Athena put her hand on Cally's elbow and gave it a gentle squeeze, thanking her for what she did. Athena headed out of the hanger bay, where obviously Apollo was waiting for her, while Cally went back to work.

(Galactic Hallway)

Sharon and Lee were walking down to the medical bay, both not speaking a word. She was drained both mentally and physically. She wasn't rushing to sickbay as fast as she was when she was reaching the hanger bay. When suddenly she stops in the middle of the hallway and goes to lean against the slanted wall. Apollo had taken a couple of steps before he realized that the pilot was no longer walking besides him. Turning back around he saw her staring out with a vacant expression on her face. Taking a deep breath Lee walked back to his pilot and stood next to her, waiting for her to speak.

"I don't want to know." she says in a barley whisper of a voice. "It's selfish I know, but if I go through those doors and hear those words from Cottle that he's gone I …I…I don't know if I can recover from that. In some weird way it's easier not knowing than knowing Karl's fate. Pretty weird huh?" said Sharon as she looked at Lee.

"That's not weird, it's human." Lee looked straight into her eyes and was about to continue his speech on what it means to be a person, but stopped when he saw her eyes. "You don't need me to give you a speech about what it means to be human. Cause I can see it in your eyes that you already know."

Sharon stood shocked at what her CAG had just said to her. Lee was one of the last people on board to be open with her. He never treated her unfair or rudely it's just that he was always reserved whenever the two were together.

Lee took his hand and placed it at the side of her hip guiding her off the wall. Together both made it to sickbay. "Plus your nose is totally frakked up, we should probably get that checked out. You know for a cylon you sure do break easy." trying to relive the tension by attempting to tell a joke.

"Yeah, well lets see what you would look like taking a monkey wrench in the face."

"Oh, she had a "wrench" I'll remember that."

Together they both entered the hall where the sick bay was located.

"I don't want to go." she said in a small voice.

"I know, but it's not about what you want. It's about what Helo needs."

Taking his words to heart Sharon took a deep breath before continuing on their path. When entering the room the words utter chaos was an understatement. Nurses were in a hustle and they were bringing bags of various liquids over to the small surgical area of the sickbay. Sharon was about to head in their direction that was until she felt Apollo take her arm and gently shake his head. Together they both spotted Starbuck sitting with her forehead resting against her clasped hands. Sharon sat in the empty seat next to Starbuck and looked down at the floor.

"How…How is he?"

Starbuck stopped jiggling her leg and turned her attention towards Sharon.

"From what I saw the explosion melted his flight suit to his skin causing sever burns to his legs. Also a piece of shrapnel tore into his right leg." Starbuck paused so Sharon could digest all the information. Once Sharon gave her the okay to continue, Starbuck cleared her throat before speaking. "His suit was really torn up. I overheard Cottle say that if he was left out in space a couple of minutes longer he'd be dead."

Sharon fought with all her might not to break down again, but found that she was failing miserably. "Well thank god for small favors then." said Sharon as she tried to wipe away the tears, but by doing that caused her more pain because of her nose.

Seeing Athena wince in pain Apollo went to find a nurse. "We need to take care of that, I'll be right back."

Starbuck and Athena didn't respond at Apollo's departure. Neither of the women had moved an inch when Apollo returned with a nurse.

"Lt. Agathon can you come with me for a moment, and we'll get that nose fixed." said the nurse as she took Sharon back behind a curtain. The nurse did a very gentle exam of her nose and went out for a few minutes. When the nurse came back with some medical tape and padding, setting all of her equipment aside the nurse stood in font of Sharon with a rolled up towel.

"Here wrap you hands around the towel and squeeze it when it hurts. Unfortunately we're going to have to do this the hard way." said the nurse in a sympathetic tone. The nurse took her hand and gently placed it on Sharon's nose.

CRACK

"FRAK!!!" shouted Sharon as she nearly ripped the towel in two. Blood now more than ever was pouring out profusely.

"Sorry about that, but I had to break it back into place. Unfortunately we really can't do anything about the nose, so we're just going to have to tape cotton padding to ease the bleeding."

Sharon just nodded along as the nurse finished her job. 'God, today's never going to end.' After being cleared from the nurse Sharon went back to her seat. Still there were Starbuck and Apollo, but apparently Dee joined them while she was with the nurse. Starbuck looked up as Sharon took her seat again next to her.

"You look good."

"Frakkin' bitch, felt like she had a personal grudge against me." said Sharon as she leaned back. "Any word on Karl?" hoping that by some chance that some info may have gotten leaked while she was preoccupied.

Starbuck shook her head no while speaking for the first time "They haven't said anything."

Sharon nodded her head then suddenly she tensed up. "Wait, what time is it?"

Dee looked at her watch "It's 21:43."

Sharon closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Hera. I completely forgot about her. The next shift is coming in and I have to get her." Sharon was about to get up when Dee stopped her.

"No, Sharon I'll get her. You need to be here and let's face it you're a wreck. Let me take her for the night."

If it had been anyone else besides Starbuck, Sharon would have said no, but it wouldn't have been the first time that Dee has taken care of Hera.

(Months ago-Around Taking A Break From All Your Worries)

_'My marriage is over.'_ She kept repeating that same thought over and over. Dee was walking down the hall with a small bag full of her things. She was so lost in her thoughts that she had bumped into someone, making them drop their clipboard.

"Oh…I'm sorry." she said in a hurry picking up the clipboard that she made dropped.

"Dee?"

Looking up Duella grabs the clipboard and hands it back to Helo.

"Sorry Helo. I'm just having…never mind, I'll see you around."

Dee was about to leave, when Helo reaches out and took her arm.

"Dee, what's wrong?"

Deciding that the news would eventually spread around the fleet, Dee decided to tell Helo about her marital problems with Lee.

"I've decided to leave Lee."

Helo shocked at what his friend said could only come up with one thing to say.

"Why?"

"I can't be with a man, who's not sure if I'm the one he wants to be with. So, I left. Now, if you excuse me I have to go find a spare rack for the night." Again Dee was about to leave when Helo suddenly takes her bag from her.

"Come on, I know where you can sleep." he said walking down the hallway.

"Helo as much as I appreciate this you don't have to----"

"Dee, the ship is overcrowded and the only spare racks on the ship are down in "dogsville". Now come on I have a couch that hardly gets used and I promise I don't snore…much."

Dee smiled at Helo, knowing he wasn't going to change his mind she followed him to his quarters. When they arrived there Sharon had her flight suit half-way on while she was bouncing Hera on her hip. Helo puts Dee's bags by the couch and turned to Sharon.

"Dee needs to stay her awhile."

Dee noticed that Helo wasn't asking permission for her to stay, but just telling Sharon that she was. Dee didn't realize that she was holding her breath that was until Sharon looked at her. Instead of looking annoyed, like Dee expected her to be she gave Dee a small half smile.

"Great, now we have a babysitter, so you and I can go out." said Sharon in an amused voice.

Looking at Helo, Dee couldn't help but tease. "I knew you had other motives than just being "a good friend"."

Helo grinned as he took Hera away from Sharon "Busted."

Dee moved away from the door and settled on the couch. She watched as Sharon was leaving for her CAP, the way she kissed Hera on the forehead while playing with her curly hair. Then giving Helo an intimate kiss before heading towards the door. Before she left she quickly turned towards Dee.

"Duella, feel free to stay here as long as you like." she said before heading out the door.

Dee smiled as she noticed Karl looking truly happy with his daughter. Helo the walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dee, with Hera in his lap.

"I don't think you two have formally met. Sweetie this is Dee, Dee this is Hera."

Dee had to admit that Hera was truly a beautiful child and she couldn't help but laugh when Hera was giggling at her.

"Helo, quick question. Where does she get her curly hair from?"

Helo took his eyes off Hera and turned towards Dee with a confused expression.

"You know, I've never really thought about that before." as he looked back at his daughter "Where the hell did they come from?" he asked his daughter knowing he wasn't going to get a response from her, but was thrilled when she grabbed his nose. As Helo laughed at his daughters antics Dee couldn't help but be envious.

"I have to admit that I'm quite jealous of you Helo. You seemed to be the only person that's not going through any relationship problems."

Helo turned his attention away from Hera as Dee continued.

"I just find it ironic that the "perfect couple" on this ship is the human/cylon couple."

"Dee, I'm flattered that you think our relationship is perfect, but we're far from that. Everyday I have to worry that someone will take his or her anger out on Sharon, just cause she's a cylon. Everyday I worry that someone is going to make another attempt to steal Hera away. The only reason you never see me and Sharon fight over "normal" problems is because Sharon and I are not a normal couple. In the grand scheme of things those problems tend to be not so big after all."

Dee looked at Helo with a newfound respect for him.

"Hey can you hold her for a second, while I go change out of this uniform?"

Dee nodded as she gently took Hera into her arms. She had to admit that Hera was so fracking adorable. _'Oh, just look at those little curls.'_

(Present Time)

"Thanks Dee, I really appreciate that. Make sure you stop by our room to pick up a spare set of clothes. Her diaper bag is at the day care with her, oh and our security code to the room is---"

"Don't worry I've got everything under control. I'll bring her by in the morning." Dee said before quickly kissing Apollo before leaving.

After Dee left Apollo stayed for another twenty minutes before he had to leave to report to the Admiral, but not before he gave a reassuring pat on Sharon's shoulder. Soon minutes turned into hours before Sharon spoke, startling Starbuck out of her nap.

"My god, what the frack could be taking them so long." said an exasperated Sharon.

"Maybe that's a good thing. I'd be more concerned if it was done faster. That would mean that they couldn't do anything to save him."

Sharon had to admit that Starbuck has a way of surprising her with her insight. Taking a deep breath Sharon kept her eyes glued to the entrance of the operating room. Another two hours passed before Dr. Cottle came out. Sharon stood up and walked towards him as he lit up a cigarette.

"Dr. Cottle how is he?"

"He's alive for now. I'll admit that we lost three times in the O.R. before we were able to bring him back."

Sharon felt like she was going to pass out, wishing she had woken up Starbuck from her chair. She had feeling like she going to pass out soon and she would feel better knowing that Kara was going to catch her.

"What's wrong with him?"

Dr. Cottle took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say next was going to greatly upset her.

"I think you need to sit down for---"

"Just frakkin tell me ALREADY!!" yelled Sharon.

Sharon's shout awoke Starbuck again her nap, only this time she feared the worst when hearing her friend's yell. Cottle nodded and decided to cut the crap and get down to business.

"The burns caused by the explosion caused his flight suit to melt into the skin on his legs and arms. We had to remove a couple of layers of flesh. However that wasn't the worst of the damage. Apparently a piece of shrapnel tore into his right leg severely…we had no choice but to amputate the leg."

To be cont...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sharon felt as if she had been hit by a ton of bricks. Starbuck who had been listening to Cottle, came up to Sharon and put a sympathetic arm around her shoulder.

"We have to put a special order for a leg that would fit him, but for the time being we have a spare that can work."

Everything was blurring, slowing down _'What the hell is Cottle saying?'_ "Umm…yeah um…he…he's alive?" _'I just need to know that he's alive. Don't tell me anything else…just tell me he's alive. Just tell me he's alive.'_

Cottle looked at Sharon with a confused look as he chose his words carefully. _'Crap, please don't choke me.'_

"He's alive but---" Cottle couldn't finish what he was going to say, before Lt. Agathon ran passed him. "Wait Lieutenant!"

Sharon didn't stop at the doctor's cries. She burst though the marked off corner of the sick bay…he wasn't there. Turing around she heads to where they place all the patients. Thankfully there were only two curtains covering their patient's privacy. Sharon threw back the first curtain, took in what she saw and headed to the other closed off bed.

Hotdog embarrassed that Athena had seen him receiving treatment for a rash he developed, quickly pushed the curtain back into place. He prepares himself as he receives his second shot. _'Ouch! Damn it, alright remember a hot piece of ass isn't worth two shots in the ass.'_

Ripping back the finale curtain Sharon felt a mouthful of hot acid bile rushing up the back of her throat.

_'Karl…'_

His face was covered in scrapes and bruises, but was the least damaged. His arms and hands were wrapped up due to his burns. However, the weirdest and most horrifying image was that she could see the outline of Karl's left leg under the bed sheet, but on his right…the blanket was laying against the mattress. Trying to keep her tears from actually falling, Sharon took a stool by one of the other beds and moved it right by Karl's head. She didn't know how long it was until Cottle and Starbuck came but she hardly paid any attention to them.

"We gave him a lot of sedatives, so he's going to be out of it for some time. I suggest that you come by later and---"

"I'm not leaving." said Sharon taking her eyes off the husband and looking at the doctor. "Say whatever you want, but I'm not leaving my husband."

Knowing that Sharon wasn't going to change her mind Kara decided to get the doc's attention.

"Hey doc let's just leave them be."

Taking a moment to think about it Cottle took a last look at the couple before leaving.

"Frak me." whispered Kara.

"He's going to be alright." said Sharon although her voice was too shaky for Kara to think that Sharon actually believed her own words. Deciding to go along with the denial, for the sake of Sharon's sanity Kara played along.

Several hours passed before Kara had to go and switch shifts, so someone else can cover both their CAPs. Sharon tried not to look at Karl's leg, but it became increasing difficult task to accomplish.

"Hey" said a raspy voice

Sharon quickly turned her head to see Karl smiling at her.

"Please don't kill me or anything, but you look like crap." said Karl 

Sharon chuckled at Karl's lame attempt at a joke. "I'm sorry, does my rugged appearance upset you. And here I thought I was being the devoted wife never leaving her husband's side. Man I am such an asshole." says Sharon, smiling a real smile once she saw Karl giggle.

"Do you remember anything about the accident?" asked Sharon, almost hoping he did so she wouldn't be the one to break the news to him about his leg. Noticing that Sharon wasn't joking around anymore, Karl started to get a little worried.

"No…not really. I mean I remember ejecting and hearing the explosion, but that's it."

Taking a couple of seconds, so she can prepare herself for what she had to do next. "Karl, there's…there's something I need to tell you."

The look on Karl's face made Sharon's heart break when she told him the devastating news. At first not believing her Karl struggled to push his blanket off of himself. His hands still wrapped in bandages, Karl had a hard time lifting the sheets. Once understanding that Karl needed to actually see his legs, Sharon helped him lift up his sheet. 

Karl hasn't said a word in 33 minutes. Sharon was at a loss at what to do, so she just kept leaning her head on his pillow lightly stroking the back of his head. It wasn't until Starbuck came to visit that Karl came out of his own world.

"Hey Karl" she said in a somber tone.

"Hey" 

Silence once again took over the room, as the three of them didn't know what to say next.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Karl not really asking someone specifically.

(One Week Later)

Today was the day that Helo was being released from sickbay. After getting not only one, but two new legs. One of the legs was a hard formed plastic type of leg. Its main purpose was basically for everyday use, but unfortunately it wasn't the type of leg designed for mobility and speed. The second leg was a result of Sharon's non-stop pestering of Dr. Cottle to come up with something that can at least have Helo have a jog around the ship. Helo's always been an active guy and Sharon knew that if he couldn't go out and move around with some speed she knew that a part of him would fade away. The leg was shaped like an upside down question mark, which was great because the curve bend in the metal would allow Karl to move with much more quickness. Karl was so thankful for Sharon's persistence, but at the same time the non-stop constant reminders of his lost leg made him feel weak and useless. He tried not to show it, but Karl became more and more depressed as more things changed.

But for now, he has to put on a brave face and a fake smile as he slowly walks in his "everyday" leg and cane, towards the pilots rec. room. The party was nice in fact it was pretty good and not because of all his friends or comrades showing that they cared, it was the mass amounts of booze that some of the pilots "borrowed" form Joes. Soon Helo feels the warm sensation leave his chest and start to cloud his senses.

_'This is nice. Just to forget, even if it's only for a few hour but still…it's nice.' _

Sharon's eyes never left Karl's throughout the little celebration. She knew that he didn't want to be here. He was having a difficult time adjusting to his new situation and was slowly cutting himself off to everybody even her. The only time he gave a genuine smile was whenever Hera was with him.

_'I knew it. I shouldn't have listened to Starbuck, he's miserable. Although to be honest you hoped that being surrounded by friends you hoped he feel better.'_

Sharon decided it was time to leave. They spent enough time here that it wouldn't be rude if they left now. Sharon crossed the room and gently wrapped her arms around Helo and placed her head on his chest. 

"You ready to leave?" she asked against his shirt.

"Yeah…I've been ready." he said

Sharon knew that Karl wasn't being rude, but the way he said _'I've been ready' _he just sounded so…not Karl. He was changing. _'I have to talk to him.'_

As they were walking down the hall heading towards their quarters the couple hasn't said a word to each other.

_'Okay, you can do this Sharon. Just talk to him. Everything will be all right, but you have to talk to him. Come on do it, just do--'_

"Karl" she said without thinking what she was actually going to say to him. 

He turns back to her looking back he looks right into her eyes. 

"Yeah?" 

"Never mind"

Giving her a second to changer her mind, Helo went to their door to open it. 

_'Frakking coward' _she thought. Hopefully Karl will get his act together and everything will get back to normal.

(Joe's Bar)

Karl walks as best as he can with his cane into the bar. He was not in the mood today, all he wanted was to get so fraked up that he wouldn't remember a frakking thing. The bar was crowded, all except for the far end, which held Galactica's XO. Not really caring about the Colonel presence Helo sat down and ordered his first drink. 

"Agathon" said Tigh acknowledging Helo's presence.

"Colonel" replied Karl.

Both men sat in silence as Karl got his drink and as he slammed id down in one gulp.

_'Well, I guess this is the best way to celebrate my last day in the Colonial Fleet.'_

(1 hour ago-Agathon Quarters)

If the men and women on Galactica thought that Galen and Cally Tyrol could sell tickets to their fights, the Agathons would sell out. Karl came home lamming the door open and extremely pissed off.

"I'm done! They permanently grounded me." said Karl as he sits down on the couch.

Sharon, who was sitting on their bed with Hera, was afraid that this would happen. They have finally taken away Karl's wings.

"They offered me some job in the CIC, a frakin desk job!" seethed Karl. 

"Sweetie during the occupation you were in the CIC, not a raptor. Why is this bothering you now?"

"The reason that it's different now is because back then I knew I'd eventually be demoted back again to flight status. Well not any more, not with my frakin leg hacked off!" shouted Karl as he kicked a footstool with his good leg.

Hera startled by her father's anger started to whimper, which pissed Athena off.

"Karl! What the frak! I know you're hurting, but life hasn't been fair or easy for us. It kills me that I can't do more for you---" 

"Let me stop you right there, Sharon. You don't know a frakking thing about what I am going though. What I don't need from you right now is that look of pity you give me every single time we're in the same room!" shouts Karl. He doesn't know why he's exploding now, but after all this time frustration and anger has been building up in him just waiting for it to explode.

Hera now crying clings to her mother, while Sharon gets up. Placing Hera in the crib, Sharon turns to face Karl. Knowing that she should stop before things go way out of control, but her own anger takes over as well.

"Karl, I've never---"

"Every time I strap this gods damn thing on you treat me like…like I'm no longer the man you married. That the only reason you put up with me is because of pity."

"You think I do all that out of pity?" she asked Helo very pissed off. 

Getting off the couch Karl headed towards the door.

"Where the frak are you going?" asked Sharon

"Out" he says as he unlocks the door.

"Hey! I love you Karl. I love you, and I was doing all of it out of love NOT pity."

Not looking back at her Helo pushes the door open and walks out.

(Joe's Bar)

Karl slams down another shot as he receives another one from the bar tender. Tigh having been watching the young officer struggling with his own inner demons, decides to give him a piece of his won mind. _'Well it won't be as good as the old man's speeches, but hell it's better than nothing.'_

"What's the matter Captain, wife kick you out?"

"No offence Colonel, but you don't know a frakking thing about me or my marriage. So pardon me when I tell you it's none of your frakking business. Also, it's no longer Captain." grumbled Helo as he tries to ignore the Colonel.

"Right…So, Mr. Agathon what are you going to do? You going to spend all your time down here becoming a waste of space?" asked Tigh

"Says the drunk." snarled Karl

Tigh knew that Helo was purposely going below the belt. _'If that's the best he got, he really is losing it.'_

"Yeah, but unlike you I'm not the one who's jobless and getting fraked up here instead of snuggling up with your cylon wife. Life sucks Agathon, especially for you. But you better get used to it. I'd do it fast if I were you cause you don't want to lose the only good thing you have." said Tigh as he finished his drink and left the bar. Karl's eyes were still on the door of the bar then he turned his attention back to his drink.

(Agathons' Quarters- One week later)

_'Great. Another one.'_ thought Sharon as she discarded another ambrosia bottle into the trash. Life for the Agathons were crashing faster than Galactica's atmospheric FTL jump. _'And the worst thing about it,'_ thought Sharon _'was that everyone knows about it.'_

It wouldn't be so bad if everything was kept behind closed doors, but unfortunately their last four fights have been in public. Two of those fights happened at the bar, where Athena had to force a very drunk Helo home. Once in the pilots rec. room and the last was in the hallway right outside Galactica's day care. Sharon never felt so ashamed when she and Karl stopped their fighting only to see on of the daycare workers holding Hera. From the moment Sharon refused to fight, and ever since then frustration and anger has been building up.

Sharon having just dropped off Hera, was heading to the mess for a quick bite to eat. Halfway there she heard her name being shouted. Turning around she found Racetrack catching up to her looking very uneasy. 

"Athena, we got a situation." said Racetrack

(Hanger Deck)

"Heads!" shouted Karl as he showed Tyrol and the deck gang his coin.

"See I told you, I could do it five times in a row." Helo was standing on top of a Raptor flipping a coin with one hand and holding a bottle in the next.

"Helo, come on get down." said the Chief. He has been trying ever since his shift started he has been trying to get his fellow comrade to come down.

"You have got to be kidding me." came a small voice from behind the Chief. He turns around and sees none other than Sharon Agathon standing there in disbelief.

"How long?" she asked never taking her eyes off of him.

"Since before my shift started, 45 minutes ago." replied Tyrol.

Taking a deep sigh, Athena gets onto the wing of the raptor and climbs on up the ship. _'How the hell did he get up here?'_

Sitting right to the side of Helo, Sharon watched as he continued to stand up and flip his coin again.

"Heads!!" 

"Karl can you just…can you sit down please?" begged Sharon.

Sharon must have done something right, because Karl getting bored with his game listened to his wife. Sitting side-by-side Sharon was the first to speak.

"Karl, come on lets go home." she said gently taking his arm in her hand. 

Helo without warning shrugged Sharon off and glared at her.

"Can't you just leave me alone." he said with such ferocity.

"I don't know if you've been noticing, but I have been leaving you alone. Cause if I haven't, we wouldn't be here at all. Now, stop acting like an asshole and lets go home." she said again as she puts her hands on Helo's arms again.

"I said get your mother frakking hands off of me!" he shouted as he shoved Sharon off of him. Only this time he shoved too hard, throwing Sharon off balance and headed face first off the front of the raptor onto a workbench table full of tools. Athena's face collided with the workbench with a bone crunching smash and continued to fall onto the harsh metal deck.

"Oh my gods." said a thoroughly shocked Helo.

Everything happened so fast. Racetrack and Tyrol were the first ones to help Athena as Helo climbed down the raptor as fast as he could.

_'Oh my gods, oh my gods'_ he kept repeating in his head.

When his foot hit the ground. Helo saw both Racetrack and Tyrol pull Athena onto her feet with her back towards him. The shocked looks on both their faces as they saw Sharon's face made Helo reach out and grab Sharon's arm. Just like he's done with her, she ripped her arm out of his grip and turned to face him. _'Oh my gods'_

Blood was rushing down her nose even worse than the last time. The taste of copper in her mouth caused by the gash on the inside of her lip filled her mouth. Sharon didn't need a mirror, only Tyrol and Racetrack's shocked faces to know that she needed to go to sickbay. Once she felt his hands reach for her arm did she snap. Sharon just looked at Karl at first with so much anger then the anger turned to despair, knowing what she had to do next was going to kill a part of her.

"I'm getting off CAP at 21:00 hours, after that I'm going to pick up Hera. Your stuff better be gone by then."

Stunned at what just came out of Sharon's voice Helo tried to come up with some great apology, something amazing to say, but he was drawing up a blank. It was when she was starting to leave did he come up with something.

"Sharon wait---"

"No Karl! I can't do this anymore. I can't keep watching you fall and destroy yourself. You're going down in flames Karl and the worst thing about it is that you're taking me and Hera down with you!" spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. Taking an extra beat at staring at the floor Sharon took a deep breath to keep her falling tears at bay before she looked at him.

"I don't think this is going to work. Not with you like this." 

"Sharon listen---"

"I will NOT have my daughter being raised by a drunk."

That hit home to Karl. Hera. She was going to take Hera away from him. _'She has every right to.'_ Watching the resolve look on Sharon's face Karl felt worse than he ever felt.

Having nothing more to say Sharon walked passed Helo with Racetrack by her side.

_'No, I can't lose her.'_

"Sharon, I love you!" he shouted as his last ditch effort to keep her with him.

Slowly he watched as her shoulders slumped as she turned to face him. As she walked towards him she pulls off her wedding ring and placed it in Karl's hands.

"When the man I loved comes back, give me this ring back." was all she said as she once again left him standing there.

Helo couldn't see, cause her back was towards him, but Racetrack saw Sharon's face breaking down as more and more tears started to fall with each passing step. _'I better get her to sickbay faster, before she completely loses it.'_

Starbuck got to the hanger deck just in time to see Athena take a nosedive and to see the end to her friends marriage. _'No he can do it. I know he can…he just…gods please help them.'_ Starbuck stepped up from the crowd and went to Helo's side 

"Frakin' moron" muttered the Chief towards Helo as he went back to work. 

Starbuck puts a comforting hand on his shoulders when he looks up at her with tears in his eyes. "Come on Karl, you can stay in my bunk."

It had been two days since he had talked to his wife _'no ex-wife, no don't give up she's still your wife.'_ During those first two days he'd pretty much stayed in Starbuck's rack. Realizing that he was cheating his dearest friend out of her own bed Karl ended up at the pilot's rec. room. Which for the time being was empty. Pulling together three chairs Karl mad his own make shift bed and tried to get some more sleep. He got a good solid 15 minutes in when he felt someone shaking him up.

"Come on, get up." said a soft voice

Opening his eyes he was Duella standing over him.

"Come on Helo, I got a couch with your name on it." she said as she pulled him up.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about---"

"Karl, you let me stay with you when I was having marital problems. Let me return the favor." she pleaded

Too tired to argue both Dee and Helo walked to her quarters.

"I don't know Dee, what about Lee?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't snore like you do." she said as she opens the door to her room. Inside Lee was standing in the middle of the room reading one of many books.

"The couch is yours, sorry for it being kind of small though." said Lee as he looked at the couple.

"No don't worry, I've been staying in Kara's cigar stench rack for the past couple of days, compare to that this heaven." Helo said as he sat down.

Briefly kissing his wife, Lee headed out the door. "Oh, before I forget I should be getting a package soon, so just let whatever they have in." he says as he exits.

Helo didn't know what to think about Apollo. It's not that he didn't like him, it's just that they never really saw eye-to-eye on things. To be honest Helo wasn't expecting a lot from his fellow crewmates, let alone Lee Adama.

"How you doing Helo?" asked Dee.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm stuck in a hole with no way out. And the worst thing about it is I'm the idiot that dug it."

Dee moves over to Helo and hoped that being there could at least give him some kind of comfort.

"Dee, how's Sharon and Hera?"

Taking a deep sigh Dee spoke. "Officially, Lt. Agathon has been a complete professional. Never letting her personal feelings interfere with doing her job." she said like it was a rehearsed speech. "Unofficially, Sharon's a complete wreck. I overheard her saying that nights are the worst, like she's back in her cell."

Helo sat there letting Dee's words repeat in his brain.

"Gods, I miss her so much. Her smell, her taste, the way her spine glows whenever were intimate, frak I even miss the way she would knee me in the groin every time she tosses in her sleep."

"Whoa, wait she has a glowing spine?"

"I'll tell you about it some other time. But most importantly I just miss all of us being together. Me, Sharon, Hera. Those two are my entire world, my life. Without them I'm…I'm…"

Cutting off Karl's emotional conversation with Dee was a pounding noise at the door. Dee quickly opens it up revealing the Admiral carrying a big box.

"Admiral" she said in a professional tone letting him in.

"Dee. I've said you can call me Bill when I personally visit you." said Adama

"Of course, slipped my mind. Do you need help with that sir?" asked Dee as she cleared off the table. Helo not wanting to be rude got up and helped Dee clear off the table as well.

"Mr. Agathon, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Admiral." said Helo

Adama stared at Helo for a couple of seconds and then turned his attention back towards Dee.

"Dee, could you give us a couple of minutes. I'd like to talk to Mr. Agathon here for a second."

Dee gave a quick look towards Helo then nodded, leaving the two men alone.

"Sir, what did you wan---"

"Shut up Helo. When I said I wanted to talk I meant that I would be the one talking and you're going to shut the frak up and listen. Now, I've come to a decision about your unique situation. The way I see it you've got two choices. One, you can remain a civilian, be escorted off my ship and find another place to live without your wife and I'm guessing only periodical visits with your daughter. Or two you accept my job offer in the CIC, become an officer again and get your life back on track. The reason I'm giving you these two ultimatums is because right now you're a cancer on my ship. You're poisoning my crew's moral, probably more than you realize, and I won't stand for this on my ship. Now I'm giving you to the end of the days sift to make up your mind. If you haven't come up with a decision during that time period I'll have a squadron of marines escort you to one of the raptor to take you somewhere else. You're a good officer Karl, and more importantly you're a good man."

Adama turns and opens the door before he says his departing words.

"There are many men out in the fleet that have lost their families Helo, don't let yours slip without a fight."

Helo stood there stunned at what the Admiral had said. He looked at the clock and saw that the day's shift was going to be over in 10 minutes. _'I don't even need ten seconds.'_ he thought as he headed towards the Admiral's quarters.

(Adama's quarters)

Admiral Adama just sat down at his desk when Helo walked in. Standing in front of his desk Helo snapped into a tight and perfect salute. 

"Captain Agathon reporting for duty sir."

Adama stares at Helo for a couple of seconds before he says anything. 

"Helo, you have to understand that a Captain has to prove that he's worthy of the rank that he has been given." says Adama as he stands up and steps right in front of Helo.

_'He's going to demote me back to lieutenant, but after everything I pulled I'm lucky I'm not back to ensign.'_

"Same goes for Major."

_'I knew it all those years of hard work down the…wait what did he just say?'_

Adama sticking his hand in font of him waits for Helo to shake his hand. 

"Congratulations Major Agathon." says Adama as he reaches in his chest pocket and pulls out a pair of Major pins.

To be cont...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Hanger deck- a few days later)

Adama agreed to keep Helo's reinstatement and promotion a secret for a few days, while Helo was getting his life back in order. _'Only one thing for me to do now.'_ he thought as he waited for raptor 478 to touch down. He notices that the deck gang kept giving him looks. _'They think they're about to see Battle of the Agathon's part two.'_ Ignoring them his heart started to beat rapidly as her raptor was being pulled in. The hatch opens and Sharon steps out, pulling off her helmet. Not noticing Helo, Sharon goes over to Chief Tyrol and points to something at the back of her raptor. Deciding he should not be a pussy, Helo takes a deep breath and headed towards the two. 

Once he was half way towards them Sharon saw him and stiffened her shoulders up. Tyrol confused turns around and sees Helo heading in their direction. Giving Helo a look, Tyrol turns his attention back onto Sharon. Giving her a pat on the shoulder Tyrol continues to inspect her raptor.

_'Come on Karl, you can do this. Take a deep breath, in and out. Good…oh Frak! What the hell was I going to say?'_

It seemed like an eternity as Sharon watched Helo approach her. He looked…different…like his old self. When he stepped up in front of her, she tried to avoid his eyes and noticed his new rank pins on this collar. Standing up into attention Sharon gave Helo a salute. 

"Congratulations Major."

Helo acknowledges her sign of respect and gave her a salute as well. 

"Thank you Sharon. Can I talk with you for a moment?"

After a seconds hesitation Sharon nodded and the two walked towards the side of the hanger deck to get a little bit more privacy.

"First off, let me just say that I have been an ungrateful drunken son of a bitch and that you were right when you left me." noticing that she was about to interrupt, Karl puts two fingers on her lips. "Please, let me just get this off my chest. Then you can say whatever you want after." As Sharon nodded her head in response, Karl continued what he needed to say. "You're perfect, and I'm not just talking about you physically. I'm talking about how you never miscalculate on you fuel reports or how you're never a couple of degrees off on your landings. You are perfection, and there are times when I feel like I disappointed you because I don't measure up to your "cylon perfection". Since the accident I started to believe that I was useless and inferior, that I was nothing more than a waste of space. Almost less than human. I know I should have found a better way to solve my problems, but that would have taken time. While, drinking a couple of shots was easier and took only a couple of minutes. I frakked up big time, I know that, but I'd be a bigger frak up if I didn't own up to my mistakes. I love and **need **you so much that I'd rather chuck myself out an airlock than not have both of you in my life." Taking a deep breath Karl slowly gets down onto one knee and pulled out his wife's old wedding ring out of his chest pocket. "Will you please let me be your husband again?" he pleaded.

Sharon gently pulled Karl back onto his feet and took her ring and placed it back on her finger. Filled with joy and hope, something he hasn't felt in a long time, Karl pulled Sharon into a tight hug.

Hugging back just as tightly as he was, even tighter, Sharon started to silently cry against his chest. Finally having her family coming back together, words couldn't describe it. Pulling away from him, she kissed him with so much passion that it not only startled Helo, but her as well. Not caring that the kiss made the stitches in her mouth or her nose hurt. Pulling back from the kiss the couple embrace each other again. Sharon had her head on Karl's neck trying to commit his scent into her memory, while he did the same with her hair. When she looked over his shoulder she saw the deck crew and a couple of officers watching them. Some, like Hotdog, Racetrack and Selix were blatantly watching the couple, while the majority like the Chief was pretending to work while watching them out of the corner of their eyes. Not really giving a rat's ass that the couples were the center of attention, Sharon pulled back again and kissed her husband. _'God, I missed him.'_

Racetrack was waiting for her fellow pilot, so they could go to their debriefing, but she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

"Man, this is better than television." said Hotdog

"Come on, we better get to the debriefing before the Major has our ass." she said as she pulled Hotdog with her.

"We should tell Apollo where she at, see if he's willing to break up the happy reunion." chuckled Hotdog

"You think he'll do it?" asked Racetrack

Forming up a plan Hotdog gave Racetrack a mischievous smile, before heading towards the ready room.

(3 Weeks Later)

Helo was nervous, today Baltar's lawyer was assassinated, but that's not what had him worried. The fact that his wife was no more than 5 feet away had his stomach churn acid. _'Three weeks, we had only just gotten back together only three weeks ago.'_

Ever since then Karl felt as though he has been reborn. Waking up with Sharon wrapped around him and Hera sleeping a few feet away…there were no words to describe his content. There was only one thing that was different between the couple and that was Helo's fear of being intimate.

Karl knew he was being petty and vain, it's just that he was afraid Sharon would no longer want him as much as he wants her. Once she sees all the scars that he has always hidden from her, he's fears that she'll be repulsed. Every time they went to bed, he would always wear a pair of sleeping pants and a long sleeved shirt to cover his burn scars that covered his arms and leg.

Walking into the CIC, Helo took his place by Lt. Gaeta. Together both officers were given the task of plotting the quickest and most evasive ways to Earth. Helo was looking over his latest calculations when Colonel Tigh came up to him.

"Major, Admiral wants to see you in his quarters."

"Yes, sir." he said giving his superior a salute.

Ever since Helo's reinstatement the Colonel's hostility towards the Agathons has decreased. Oh, he still give Helo crap all the time, but lets face it Tigh is who he is. But also having another individual go through a permanent disfigurement and a drinking problem made Tigh form a newfound respect for the young officer. To Tigh, Helo will always be the "toaster-lover" and "spark-plugger", but he was a good man who always does what he believes is right. Got to respect that.

(Adama's Quarters)

Adama had been finishing a phone conversation with the president, when Helo walked in. Giving a sharp salute, Helo waited for the Admiral to speak.

"Major, please take a seat." Adama said. Once Helo took his seat and gave his full attention to him, Adama continued. "I have a new assignment for you. I'm sure you're aware of the bombing that occurred with Baltar's defense lawyer. The president and myself feel that the new lawyer needs protection, I need someone I can trust with good morals, so I want you to head up security. There's no doubt that the bombings will increase, so what I need you to do is to build a frakking nest around this man and protect his ass." 

"Understood sir, but what about my current project with Lt. Gaeta?"

"Lt. Gaeta will continue his work, and when the trial is over you will go back to your post." taking a look at his watch Adama continued to debrief Helo. "He should be arriving in twenty minutes. Here is the information we've collected on him." passing Karl a manila folder. "Before you leave, don't travel during the night shifts. Until the bomber is caught I need you to take every precaution, not just for him but for yourself as well. I'm don't want to be the one to tell Athena that you were killed. From what Cottle told me she has quite the grip."

Grinning at the Admiral's quirky comments, Helo stood up, saluted and waited for the Admiral to dismiss him.

(Hanger Deck)

Helo watched as his wife's new raptor was being pulled in by the deck gang. Smiling at his wife through the glass Helo turned his attention to the smaller man exiting the raptor.

"Mr. Lampkin, I'm Major Karl Agathon I've been assigned to you, for your safety. So, if you follow me I'll escort you to your room." 

Leading Lampkin towards his room, Helo couldn't help but be intrigued by this guy. Opening up the door to his room was the first time that Lampkin spoke his first words.

"Major Agathon, why is it that you're here doing a babysitting job instead of doing other assignments. Is it because you broke you leg or knee?" he said pointing towards Helo's cane.

Throughout his entire "tour" of the Galactica Romo was studying the young officer. That's what made him a good lawyer. He knows how to play on human emotion, it's one of the key things they teach you in law school. _'When going to court argue the facts, if the facts are against you, argue the law. If the law is against you confuse the jury.'_ _**Thank you Lawyer Bill, from the Galactica watercooler pod cast**_ or in this case the tribunal of judges. What he found interesting was that out of all the officers in the fleet that could have been assigned to him, it was the infamous officer that got a cylon pregnant. Not only that but also made her denounce her allegiance to her people. Of course, he's sure the Major had no idea how well known their relationship really is throughout the fleet.

Without verbalizing his answer, Helo lifted up his right pants leg to show him his "new" leg.

"When did that happen?" asked Lampkin

"During the last cylon attack. My raptor was about to explode, so I ejected. Only I was still too close when it did explode." said Helo as he let go of his uniform.

"I'm sorry, and unfortunately as much as I want to continue our conversation, I need to talk to my client." he says as he heads back towards the door. "I'm also going to need a room that isn't already bugged, because I have it within my legal rights to have a private conversation with my client. So, shall we go to your quarters?"

Helo stunned at what Lampkin had said, made him speechless for a couple of seconds. "You are correct about having a private conference with your client, but there is no frakking way you are bringing that man anywhere near my family."

"I'm surprised that you of all people are so against him. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but rumors have been going around that the only reason your daughter was allowed to be born was because of Gaius Baltar? So, out of everyone here I thought you'd be more…I don't know…sympathetic."

"Listen to me, yeah I married a cylon and yes I'd even fathered a child with her. However, purposely collaborating with the cylons, and I'm not talking about New Caprica, is treason." snapped Helo.

"I apologize for overstepping my bounds. Everyman has the right to protect his family. The same goes for lawyers for their clients. Now, if we can find a spot where I can talk to my client in private, we can get on with the rest of our day."

After finding a room, Helo had two marines posted outside the door, while he stayed inside with the two men. After signing a confidentiality agreement Helo went over to one of the chairs to the side of the room and sat down to read a book he borrowed from Starbuck. After listening to Baltar complain about what they were putting him through, Helo couldn't help himself when Baltar pulled out a pen and started scribbling on some paper.

"You know with your track record with pens, I would've thought you'd stay away from them?"

Baltar looked at Helo with such distain that it made Helo chuckle. Lampkin even though he didn't smile, still found the amusement in the officer's dark sense of humor.

"You know, if it wasn't for me your daughter would have---"

"You mention my family again and I'll frakking finish what Gaeta couldn't. Only this time I won't miss." he said so coldly that it shut Baltar up.

After the meeting, Helo had to force Lampkin into his room, apparently Romo wanted to go to Colonial One, but here was no way in hell he was going to take him off ship in the middle of the night. After posting two guards at his door, with strict instructions not to let him out, Helo headed down towards the hanger bay. He knew Sharon was on shuttle duty for the next couple of days, so he thought he cheer her up with a surprise visit. He was surprised that many of the deck gang were preparing for Sharon's raptor to launch, heading straight towards his wife Helo asked "Hey, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about? We got a call a couple of minutes ago that you and Balltar's lawyer needed to Colonial One." She said giving him a confused look.

"What?! No we're---"

"Actually, I can explain all of this."

Turning around there in his shades and bag was none other than Romo Lampkin. 

"You see Major, you did a great job of making sure everything was secure you forgot one thing. You're guards are morons. They didn't even follow me when I said I was going to the bathroom. Now, lets go and get me those documents the president owes me." He says as he boards the raptor.

Knowing he wasn't going to stop the persistent lawyer Helo decided to do a throughout inspection of the raptor, while his wife went to her pilot's seat. He was halfway through when he heard Tyrol shout. "Wait…was that a frakking cat?! What the hell is it doing here?!" 

Helo trying to help block the cat's path watched as Tyrol crawled under the raptor.

"BOMB! BOMB!! EVERYBODY OUT!!" screamed Tyrol all of a sudden.

Helo on pure adrenaline runs towards his wife and the lawyer yanking them out of their seats and dragging them away.

(Hanger Deck Supply Room)

After Adama warned him he should have been more careful, Helo met up with some of his colleges as Tyrol showed them the bomb. _'Holy frak that would have ripped the raptor in half.'_

"Frakker meant business this time." Said Tyrol

After a small discussion of "who could have done it" Helo watched as Cally was insinuating that Sharon was responsible for the bombings. Noticing that his wife was getting more and more pissed off, he tried to giver her a sympathetic shoulder squeeze.

"…some of us don't get a second chance or a third." Says Cally looking right at Sharon.

Having taken enough of her crap, Sharon decided to let her inner bitch out. "Hey you got something to say, say it. Say you think that I planted a bomb on my own ship."

"I've never said it was you." Cally said trying not to lose her temper. 

"Right…but coincidently you were the last one on board Racetrack's raptor and you were also on duty with mine." Sharon said getting off her seat and standing right in front of Cally.

"Get the frak out of my face." Snarled Cally advancing on Athena.

Karl looked at Tyrol as the two both moved to separate their angry wives. 

"Whoa, whoa you two just calm down a moment." said Helo

Sharon looked around the room, knowing that she and Cally needed to sort out their differences; it couldn't be with a bunch of her fellow crewmembers and her husband there. Turning back to Cally, Athena came up with an idea.

"Let's go outside and settle this." Said as she opened the door. Cally silently agreeing left the room leaving the whole room of stunned people behind.

It wasn't until later that night that Sharon came home. Helo was waiting up while Hera was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Tensions were still building between the couple and again after another close call, Karl decided to wait for Sharon so they could have a heart to heart.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked her.

"You'll find out, but not until later."

Changing out of her flight suit Sharon quickly checked in on Hera then climbed into bed with Helo. Slightly annoyed that he was covering his body up completely in his "sleeping clothes". Sharon laid on his chest and gave him a kiss.

"You know you don't have to be completely covered up in here. Karl, it's me and this is our room, never feel that you can't be yourself in here." said Sharon as she looked in his eyes. Knowing that he still had some issues with his physical body Sharon gave him another kiss then drifted off to sleep, with Helo still thinking about her words. 

(The next day)

_'Gods, this job sucks.'_ Helo thought as he stood over Lampkin in the sickbay.

(Several hours earlier)

Earlier that day Helo was always tow steps away from the lawyer. After visiting the cell that used to hold Sharon, now was currently holding the blonde cylon. The whole meeting really unnerved Karl, by the way the six model was asking about Baltar made him feel pity. Here this cylon, the one that helped bring his family together, was hopelessly in love with Balatar and all Baltar cared about was his own skinny ass. After the meeting Karl took Lampkin to the mess hall for a drink. Helo was still trying to understand where this guy was coming from.

"Why, defend him? You know he's not going to get a fair trial." 

Lampkin took a sip of his drink before he tried to explain his actions. "Gaius Baltar's trial is one based on emotion, not facts. After New Caprica the president pardons everyone who collaborated with the cylons, but not him, why? Because we don't like him very much, the purpose of the law is to separate emotion from facts. The problem with this trial is that there is nothing but emotion."

Listening to Lampkin's explanation really did explain who this man really was. Even though he had to agree with Lampkin, he still believed that Baltar's collaboration on the cylon base star was unacceptable. Leading the cylons to earth…no…that's what he should be tried on, and not on the occupation of New Caprica. After their drinks Helo escorted Lampkin to his room. However, both didn't realize that his door was booby-trapped.

(Present) 

Standing over Lampkin, Helo watched the lawyer, unfazed with the assignation attempt, revealing his hidden "talent". _'This guy is a kleptomaniac.'_ In one of his bag's pockets were the president's glasses, the other had one of the Admiral's buttons, and in the other had one of the bathroom sandals from the prosecutor.

"Hey, did you take anything from me?" Helo asked amused.

"In your front pocket there is a picture of your wife and child. I figured you had them taken away from you so many times that I figured it would be inappropriate for me to take them."

Helo shocked that Lampkin knew about the picture, took it out of his pocket with out thinking. The picture was a small one, fitting perfectly into his palm. The picture was of Sharon holding Hera right after her surgery. After Sharon came back from the cylon basestar with Hera they took her to Dr. Cottle. The doctor informed the couple that the little girl's intestines were blocked, so they had to take her into surgery. Both stayed in the hospital until Cottle came out telling them the surgery was a success. It was right when Sharon was hugging Hera that a little flash went off. Apparently Starbuck forced Anders to take a photo of their daughter, once she found out that their daughter was alive. It wasn't until a couple of days later, when Starbuck healed from her hand wounds gave him on e of the photos. He's kept that photo in his pocket ever since.

Lampkin watched the young man stare at the portrait and was surprised when the major gave the photo to him, for him to see.

"I get asked 'How can you marry a skin-job, they're just machines?' But the thing is, machines can't give birth, she can. She's not human, but tell me by looking at this photo that she's just a machine. The cylons have evolved into something more complex than what everyone thinks. They are more than just machines."

"The way you talk about cylons, I can't help but wonder if you are a sympathizer?" said Lampkin.

"Oh no, the cylons are the enemy, but the are a race of people, not just machines. The sooner people can grasp that we'll be more prepared for them."

Lampkin smirking at the young man's logic handed the photo back to him. 

"There is some more artifacts that I've collected in my bag. I think you should return them for me."

Karl grinning at the injured klepto dug into the back pocket and pulled out…_'What the frak!'_

(The Hanger Deck)

Hobbling down the hanger deck as fast as he could, Helo was seething with anger. A man who he had always trusted was the someone endangering the lives of all the crew. It was probably a good thing that he brought along two marines to arrest Captain Kelly, cause he would want some there to hold him back. It didn't take long to find Kelly, who was talking to Apollo.

"Captain Kelly, I'm placing you under arrest." said Helo

Two marines take Kelly's arms as Apollo tried to grasp the situation. 

"Helo, what's going on here?"

Pulling out the device from his pocket, Helo showed the CAG a round circular device.

"This here was pulled off the LSO earlier, by none other than the guy he tried to murder."

Apollo turning towards Kelly waited fro him to say something in his defense, but oddly Kelly didn't look offended at Helo's accusations. 

"Sir, that man, Gaius Baltar, does not deserve a trial. I can't bare the sight of my pilots not flying their CAPs, because they are to shuttle that son of a bitch. They are pilots not bus drivers. However, you need to know that I would never have killed any of the pilots." 

"What about Sharon? That last bomb wouldn't have just taken out Lampkin, but Athena as well." said Helo getting more and more angrier. 

"I'm sorry Major, but the cylon really doesn't matter---"

Helo finally snapped after hearing his wife be referred to as "collateral damage", took his cane and swinging it at the officer's head. Preparing for another swing Helo was pulled away by Apollo.

"Helo! Calm down!!"

In the midst of all the commotion the few members of Tyrol's knuckle draggers stopped what they were doing and watch the spectacle. Apollo decided to take over the situation ordered the two marines to put Kelly in the brig as he turn towards Helo.

"Helo go home. I'll take over from here."

Not really wanting to deal with Kelly's bombing attempts, Helo picks himself together, then heads out of the hanger bay.

News of Captain Kelly's arrest and Helo's assault on hi spread throughout the shim fast. Sharon was picking up Hera from daycare whey she overheard Gaeta and Dee talking about it. The rumor mill was soon spewing out tales that Helo lost his mind and that a whole squadron of marines could barley contain him. His personal favorite was that he took off his fake leg and beat Kelly within an inch of his life with it. Helo didn't mind the rumors in fact Athena told him one night that he relishes in the rumors.

"Admit it, you love those rumors. "Badass Agathon" I heard one of the nuggets call you." she said one night when they were getting ready for bed.

However the news about Helo's escapades were soon drowned out by the new shocking news that Adama posted. There was going to be another "dance". Due to all the stress over Baltar's trial and the cylons, Adama after talking to two of his subordinates, felt that the crew could use a night to let off some steam. Everywhere the crews were already planning on whom or if they will participate.

"Yo, Hotdog! You looking for another ass kicking!" yelled Starbuck to Hotdog once she finished reading the post in the pilot's rec. room 

"You got lucky last time Starbuck." countered Hotdog

"Trust me you are going to need all the luck you can get if we're ever in the ring again." said Starbuck as she pulled the cigar from he3r mouth and blew the smoke into his face.

Karl was amused by his friend's actions, but he was soon feeling disappointed that he wouldn't be able to participate in this dance. It's not that he couldn't, Karl still had the other leg that Cottle gave him for running and working out. Helo wasn't the type to sit around; he needed to be active get the blood pumping. It's not that he couldn't box anymore; it's just that he knows that no one else would get into the ring with him. _'Oh well no use crying over it. At least I don't have to worry about getting those annoying stitches this time.'_

(Night of the Dance)

Cottle finishes up closing the cut that was above Helo's left eye. Just by looking at him you would have never guessed that he won the fight. Well, technically it was a tie, but it wasn't a loss, so he counts it as a win.

(Earlier) 

The dance was hitting the climax of the evening when Tigh, who was referring, put his arms up into the air to get everyone's attention. Once the room was silenced Tigh slowly took off his dog tags, tossed them to Adama, and walked across the ring to where both Helo and Sharon were standing. The room's excitement growing more and more with every step as Tigh walked towards the couple. 

"Agathon! Get you lazy handicap ass up here." said Tigh

The crowds were stunned and not really knowing how to respond, that was until Helo grinned at the older man and said, "Yes sir". The crowds burst with an uncontrollable energy as Helo pulls himself up the ring. Tigh was getting his hands wrapped by Adama while Sharon wrapped Helo's. Making sure his leg was secured Helo bounced up and met Tigh in the middle.

_**DING**_

Helo taking goes into an immediate defense approach as Tigh went for a more aggressive stance. Bets were pulling in faster than all the other fights combined. Gaeta taking bets and handing our slips, put some of his own money towards Helo. The crowds were watching in amazement at these two men with obvious disabilities fighting as if they had none.

_**DING**_

Both separating to their corners, Adama refereeing the match kept his eyes on the clock. Starbuck and the Chief were helping wipe off the sweat and blood off the Colonel, as Athena gave Helo a bottle of water, while Dee held a bucket for him to spit into.

_**DING**_

Round two began just as furious as round one; Helo was focusing solely on body blows, as Tigh would sneak in jabs when his face was clear. Helo could take the punches, he was waiting for the perfect moment, right when _'NOW!'_ as Helo pivoted to the side of Tigh and gave him a hard punch in the kidneys. Tigh losing his footing left his face wide open for Helo to knock him severely in the jaw. Tigh was on the ground when Adama started the count.

"One…Two…Three.." said Adama when suddenly Tigh got back onto his feet.

Adama waves in Cottle so he can check on Tigh's health, to out to see if he could continue the match. Cottle doing a very quick exam game the "okay" sign and the fight continued.

Ten rounds they danced with on another and the two men were still going at it pretty strong. This was going to be the last round, normally in a normal boxing match that wouldn't be the case, but onboard a battleship you're expected to still carry out your duties the next day, so if a winner wasn't determined by the 10th round then both were declared winners. Ten rounds and the betting were at its peak. Many found it hard to believe that Tigh, in his age, could still duke it out and that Helo could dish it out just as hard.

_**DING**_

"Alright, that's it! Both are the winners." said Adama signaling the end of the match. Cottle goes over to Tigh to fix him up, while Helo was given a bone-crushing hug by his wife.

(Forty minutes later)

After getting all fixed up Helo was still having a bunch of people coming up to him and congratulating him on his fight. The next fight was Apollo vs. Hotdog and from the looks of things Hotdog was going to lose this fight as well. Getting so into the match Helo didn't notice Sharon being led away by both Cally and Dr. Cottle.

Lifting up her arm to receive the last shot of muscle relaxers, Athena turned to Cottle. "I feel it working, I think we got around twelve minutes before we're good to go."

Cally nodding her head in response left their little corner to go get ready. Cottle packed up his syringes and turned back to Athena. "Have fun" he says as he walks out as well.

Ten more minuets of Apollo beating the crap out of Hotdog before Adama called for the match to be over. With the night winding down Adama called attention onto himself to announce the final fight of the night. "Alright everybody this is the finale match. These two were the ones who suggested that we have a dance tonight," taking a quick pause Adama gave a questioning look towards Cottle getting the "okay" signal Adama continued addressing his crew. "Specialist Tyrol get up here and bring your partner."

The 'oooohhhh's' filled the hanger deck as C ally go up into the ring.

"Hey Agathon, get your toaster ass up here."

The crowd became dead silent as Athena went into the ring. With Cottle doing one last check up on here by the ropes Cottle shouted so the crowd could hear. "She's sedated, so I'd say it's going to be a fair fight."

Confusion soon went away as Cottle's explanation got passed around. Also with Sharon and Cally giving a quick explanation to their husbands the crowd got very excited. It wasn't a secret that Sharon and Cally hated each other's guts.

Adama in the middle acknowledge the two before the bell rang and the fight began. Already the crowd could tell that this fight was more vicious than any other that night. Both females were out there to destroy the other, which made the crowd get even more wound up. At on end the Chief was shouting Cally on and at the other Helo was screaming for Sharon. Both fighters were too aggressive and therefore both were being sloppy. Cally pushed Sharon against the corner and started pummeling her. Athena trying to protect herself shoved Cally as hard as she could, throwing the smaller girl off of her. Cally stumbling trying to quickly regroup felt her head snap in a vicious recoil due to Athena's right hook. Athena was about to lay into Cally when the bell rang and both went to their corners. Helo still behind the ropes was messaging out his wife's shoulders as Starbuck quickly dampened a towel to remove the blood that was coming out of her nose and lip. 

"Sharon, I know you're on stims, but I've got a 150 cubits and a bottle of ambrosia on you to win, so watch out for her jabs. They're going to catch up to you. Also stay off the gods damn ropes!" scolded Starbuck

_**DING**_

Round two started with Athena doing a quick combo and knocks Cally on the ground. Refusing to stay on the mat for more than a heartbeat, Cally gave one of the most powerful punches she's ever given straight into Sharon's jaw. Blood droplets were sprayed all across the white mat. Not giving in Sharon blocks a couple of Cally's punches, before striking her where it really hurts.

_**DING**_

Same as before Helo massaged Sharon's shoulders when suddenly Sharon pulls one of her gloves off. Opening her mouth she first removes her black mouth guard the she goes in deeper reaching the source of her pain. _'Got it.'_ She thought as she pulled out one of her back molars from her mouth. Sharon quietly takes the crimson colored tooth and gave it to Helo. 

_**DING**_

Securing her glove back on Sharon gets up off her seat and gets back into the fight.

Starbuck looking at Helo's hand couldn't help but say "That was frakking badass."

Helo had to agree with Starbuck, but was quickly drawn back to the fight when she saw Sharon get hit with a combination to her gut then face. Shouting for her to get back up off the mat, Adama started to count. 

"One…" 

The crowds were losing it, especially the deck gang.

"Two…" 

Sharon stumbles as she gets back up.

"Three…" 

Adama has Cottle do a quick examination, to see if she could still get back in the fight. Cottle nods his head passing Sharon and Helo, Starbuck, and all the raptor pilots cheer with even more excitement.

Sharon even more determined to beat the crap out of Cally, played a bit more on the defensive side. She waited for Cally to make another mistake, _'like now!'_

_**BAM!**_

Sharon laid a perfect punch that got through Cally's defenses and right into the side of her head. Cally now was the one on the mat when Adama started his count again. Only this time Cally wasn't getting up as fast as Sharon had. By the time Cally could get on to her feet it was too late, the bell rang signaling Sharon as the victor. Sharon's supporters were cheering with excitement, while Cally's were upset. Sharon saw Karl climb into the ring and wrapped into a tight hug. When she pulled back she knew she looked bad, because of all the blood that was now on Karl's shirt. Before leaving the ring Sharon felt a tap on her shoulder. There Cally with her gloves taken off and Tyrol behind her stuck her hand out. Sharon taking off her gloves shook her opponent's hand.

"You do realize that I'm soo going to kick you ass next time." said Cally

"We'll see." Sharon said as they both left with their husbands out of the ring.

To be cont...

One more ch. to go!!! Quick thing I have to say, a part of me wishes Sharon had go into the ring in the Unf. Bus. ep. I know I know she's a cylon and nobody would fight her, but I don't care. Plus, I sooo wanted a scene where Cally and Sharon would just fight it out in season 3. And we did get some of that in the Son Also Rises "bonus" scene, but I WANT MORE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Later) 

After spending about an hour in sickbay getting stitched up and securing Sharon's molar back into place. The Agathons quickly stopped by the nursery to check up on Hera. Due to the dance, that daycare was doing a "sleepover party", so the parents could spend most of the night in the hanger bay.

After kissing a sleeping Hera, both were walking back to their quarters, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Don't be disgusted or anything, but I found you so frakking hot when you were beating up Cally." said Helo smacking her on her backside, as Sharon laughed at Helo's playfulness.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret? I was also very turned on watching you go at it with Cornel Cyclops." she said trying to keep a straight face as she pressed Helo against the hall.

Helo knew where this was going _'She always did get turned on after a fight. Frak it'_ Helo yanked Athena towards him, pushing her against the wall and kissed her. The weeks of frustration mixed with tonight's adrenaline and the natural spark of lust that he always had for his wife fueled Helo. Not caring that both were moving their hands nonstop, when suddenly Athena ripped open his black work out tee in half. Fueled on by his wife, Helo pulled off both tanks off of her leaving her only in her sports bra.

_'Frak! Why did it take us so ling to…oh shit she's doing that thing you like with my ear.' _Turing his head to give Sharon a better access Helo opened his eyes… _'Oh, Shit!'_ Helo's body tightens up and stops moving when his gaze fell upon Colonel Tigh, Starbuck and Anders. Unfortunately Sharon was so focused on Helo that she didn't notice that he stopped, while she made a grab for a certain part of his anatomy.

"Attention on deck!" shouted Tigh

Athena yanks herself from Helo as both come to attention shirtless and Helo blushing profusely. Colonel Tigh took his time as he approached the couple, while Starbuck and Anders were both trying to hold back laughter.

"Major and Lieutenant Agathon the reason we have rack is so you can frak whoever you want without the entire crew watching."

"Sorry sir, me and the Major got a little carried away." said Sharon.

"A little carried away?" asked Tigh

"With all due respect sir the Major here is one hot piece of ass, and I couldn't control myself. This will never happen again in public sir." said Athena with a straight face, but her eyes were full of amusement.

Starbuck and Anders at this point don't bother to hide their laughter, once they hear Sharon's explaining herself. While Helo really enjoyed hearing his wife give what he called a "Starbuck answer", he also tried to keep his face still.

After a moment Tigh gave Athena a hard look then said "Dismissed". 

The couple quickly grabbed their shirts off the floor and bolt down to their room. Starbuck gave pats to both Tigh and Anders shoulders before continuing down a hallway.

"If you excuse me I gave to go down to the pilots' rec. room and spread this lovely little piece of gossip around. I'll see you both and Joe's in a fifteen minutes."

(Agathon Quarters)

Their little setback out in the hall still didn't stop the couple from manhandling each other as they finally made it back to their quarters. Closing the door, neither turns on the light, but just kept progressing to the bed.

It was quite some time later that Helo was trying not to crush Sharon as he still panted on her sweat drenched chest. Still coming down off their climatic highs both still had their eyes tightly shut as they waited a couple of seconds to recover. Helo lifted his head as he kissed his way up from Sharon's chest to her lips.

"Why the frak haven't we done this sooner?" he asked her while kissing her.

Sharon pushing herself off her back, rolled him onto his side answered him while he continued to kiss her neck. "Cause you're a dumbass." she said playfully. Moving in for another kiss Sharon quickly looked at their clock. "Umm…Karl take a look at the time." she chuckled.

"Holy shit we're barley going to get any sleep." he said looking at the clock. Turning back around towards Sharon, Karl then gently pushed back a couple of stray hairs behind her ear. Moving closer to her Karl kissed Sharon as he whispered, "You think you can go another round?"

Giggling Sharon climbed on top of him laying him fact on his back. "Cylon remember, I have the endurance of like over ten men." she said while kissing his neck.

"Uhh, could that be ten women instead, you know for the mental picture in my head."

Kissing him to shut him up Sharon felt one of Karl's hands move up and down her back while the other was tangled in her hair. _'God, did I miss him'_

After spending one last time making his wife climax on top of him, Helo looked at the clock again and realized it would be pointless to go to sleep now. "The way I see it we could get a hour's worth of sleep or we could go get a shower."

"Right, you just want to get laid in the shower again."

"And you point being…"

The couple gets up and grabbed some spare clothes as Helo quickly strapped on one of his prosthetic leg, the two of them headed towards the showers.

(1 week later)

Escorting Lampkin towards the courtroom became an increasing difficult job. After seeing the lawyer break Colonel Tigh, Helo was becoming more and more aggravated with his situation. Taking his seat behind the lawyer Helo watches as the president takes the stand. Watching the president give her testimony Helo felt split into two. Gods did he hate her, he'd love nothing more than to give a fraction of the pain that she caused him, when she stole Hera away from them. And as much as he will always hate this woman he understands why she did it. Everyone besides Helo was still questioning Sharon's loyalty. Also, the cylons will do anything to get her, they'll never stop and he knows that. Still it wasn't the president's decision to make. Helo will never really forgive Roslin for what she did, but he's seen the signs, he knows the scriptures, and he believes she will guide them to earth.

After the prosecutor finished her questioning the court was going on an hour recess. Karl escorted both the lawyer and Baltar to their room as they discussed their strategy. Leaving the two with a couple of marines Helo quickly made his way down to the hanger deck, to go see Sharon.

He got to the hanger deck a good twenty minuets before Sharon's CAP ends.

"You know, for someone who got promoted to a desk job you sure spend a lot of time down here with the knuckle-draggers." said CPO Tyrol.

"I may have lost my leg, but I'm still a pilot at heart. Besides I can barley stand to hear Baltar bitching and moaning every thirty seconds."

"And the fact that Athena is touching down in fifteen minute---" 

"Chief, are you suggesting that me and the lieutenant are being indecent while we're on duty."

"Not at all sir, whatever you and the lieutenant discuss in the storage room is I'm sure classified information. By the way you might want to have your conversations not directly below the air vent. You know for security measures." said the Chief trying not to laugh at Helo. 

"Thank you Chief, I'll take your suggestion under consideration." he said trying to keep his blushing under control

The Chief looked like he was going to say something, when suddenly he had a weird look on his face.

"Chief? Hello anyone home." said Helo waving his hand over the chief's eyes.

"Whoa, do you hear that?" as the Chief responded to Helo.

"Hear what?"

"That music, it…never mind. Um, I got to get back to work Major." he said in a hurry as he left.

_'Okay, that wasn't weird'_ Helo thought, but his concerns over the Chief's actions were soon out of his mind as Sharon's raptor was being pulled in.

Sharon saw Karl through her front window as she quickly turned off the engine and navigational systems. Quickly pulling off her helmet as she exited the raptor she went up to her husband. "Major, you have more questions for me?" she says a little too loud for everyone to hear.

The deck gang knew this conversion by heart. The Major would always come up with some half-ass question that would always be top secret, so he can pull the lieutenant in the storage room for a varied amount of time. At first it was kind of shocking that the two officers would blatantly do this. But after that wore off the knuckle-draggers made a small betting pool game out of it. Of course word got out to all the pilots, and soon their small game became a serious gambling. 

"Yes, Lieutenant Gaeta had a couple of questions regarding navigation, that has to be addressed right away. So, could we go and discuss this for a couple of minutes." he said in his "serious tone".

"Of course, Major"

(Storage room)

He could feel Sharon about to come on the workbench, when Starbuck came bursting into the room.

"Quick zip it up! Zip it up! The Admiral is coming down to see you." Starbuck said panicked.

Starbuck kept her eyes on the door as the couple quickly broke away from each other and geo their uniforms straighten out. All three exited the storage room with Helo and Athena trying to compose themselves just as the Admiral walked into the hanger bay. The three officers snapped into attention as Adama Gave them a salute.

"Major Agathon I was told by they Marine guards that you would be down here."

Starbuck snorted with laugher trying to suppress her laughing.

"Everything alright Starbuck?"

"Peachy-keen sir. If you excuses me I have paperwork to fill out."

Nodding in response Adama dismissed her. Kara quickly leaves, but the three could see Starbuck trying not to laugh as she left.

"Lieutenant, don't you have your post CAP paperwork as well?" Adama says with an even tone.

"Yes sir, right away."

"Dismissed" 

Sharon quickly left the two men alone as she headed back to her raptor. Starbuck inspecting her viper couldn't help, but tease Athena as she was doing her own inspections.

"You two soo frakkin owe me." she smirked as Athena was ignoring her. "I mean can imagine what the Admiral's face would be like if you saw you with your leg up in the air like that and Karl's bare ass. Oh, by the way nice hickey." Athena still didn't say anything, but she did throw her pilot gloves at Starbuck's head.

Admiral Adama looked the young officer up and down noticing how uncomfortable and flushed his face was. "Major you alright?"

"Yes sir, you wanted to see me?"

Deciding to get right down to the point Adama cut right to the chase. "Today is going to be your last day as the defense lawyers bodyguard. After Captain Kelly's arrest the immediate threat on his life has dramatically decreased. He will still have escorts, but I need you some place else." looking at his watch Adama motioned for Helo to walk with him. "As of the moment I'm putting Colonel Tigh on a leave of absence. His time on the stand really brought back all the memories of New Caprica, and I want you to be my XO until he gets back on his feet."

Helo felt honored that Adama was making him the executive officer again. "Thank you sir, I won't make you regret it."

"You did a great job last time, I have no doubts in you, now we have to hurry up. We have ten minutes to get back to court."

As Adama headed towards the judges chambers Helo went back to where the room where Baltar and his lawyer were. As he rounded the corner Helo spotted Apollo talking in a hushed tones with Lampkin. Not saying a word Helo watched as Apollo said something that made the lawyer smile. _'Oh no, that can't be good.'_

(Court Room)

Helo watched stunned as President Roslin not only admit she was taking chamalla, but that her cancer had returned. He watched, as Adama got more and more pissed off as Roslin explained about her dieses. Roslin had her eyes locked on to one particular person in the room; following her line of sight Helo saw who she was staring at, Lee. 

As the court was dismissed for the day for the day the news of the president's illness spread fast, along with the rumor of who sold her out. The rumor didn't become fact for Helo until later that night when Dee had knocked on his door with a bag full of her clothes. Even more shocking was that during the next mornings debriefing with the Admiral and the CAG instead of Apollo being there it was Starbuck. After the debriefing the Admiral quickly left to go get ready for court Starbuck stayed behind.

"Did you hear about Lee?"

"Not really. Dee didn't want to talk about it."

"And for good reason too." she said in a grim tone. "Lee was the one who told the defense lawyer about the President being on chamalla. However the idiot didn't ask her why she was on the drugs, instead felt it was necessary to discredit her publicly on the stand. Anyway it didn't take long for the Admiral to figure out it was Lee and the two of them got into a big fight." Taking a deep breath Starbuck continued, "Lee quit. Mr. Adama figured he was needed somewhere more important, like helping defend Gaius Baltar." 

"You're frakking kidding me." he said in disbelief.

Starbuck still pissed about the situation didn't say a word. Giving his friend a sympathetic arm squeeze, knowing she was taking Lee's "betrayal" hard.

"Come on I got to run the ship, while the Admiral's in court, and you have to go run all the CAPs."

"Holy shit, when did we become in charge." joked Starbuck

"I know, weird huh?"

(Later) 

Helo quickly ordered the wireless on the trial off, once the verdict was announced. _'Not guilty, what the frak!'_ Trying to keep the officers in the CIC off the upsetting news Helo issued orders to prepare for the final FTL jump to the nebula. It wasn't long before the Admiral and the President both walked in talking in hushed tones. Once Gaeta gave the finale okay the Admiral gave the orders for the jump. Everything went according to plan when suddenly the power went out. All around the various officers were doing their part to get the ship's power back on. For ten minutes they tried everything when without warning the power suddenly came back on.

_'What the frak?'_ Helo thought as he went to one of the phones in the CIC to get info from the engine room.

"Admiral! Admiral!" said Roslin as she looked at the computer screens as an alarm went off.

"Dradis contact! Massive cylon fleet!" reported Lt. Gaeta.

At the Admiral set the fleet to condition one and give orders for another FTL jump, both Colonel Tigh and the president's aid walked into the CIC. Unfortunately with the power outage throughout the fleet the FTL's would be down for twenty minutes.

"We just don't have twenty minutes." said Adama with a small amount of dread in his voice.

Helo kept his eyes locked on the screen, in particular raptor 433. _'For gods sakes Sharon be careful.'_ he begged.

THE END…for now

I know it's not the best ending, but that's because it's not supposed to be the ending. I decided to end this fic for now, because I have some ideas, but I really want them to parallel season 4 and not be so contradicting. Don't worry this fic will continue, eventually. Also someone asked me why is Starbuck the one who always interrupts Helo and Sharon whenever they are intimate? My answer...I just really like the idea, that's pretty much it. There's no big hidden meaning behind it, I just think it's funny.


End file.
